Tritism
|} Tritism is an ancient religion based in Kafuristan that dates back to 230 BC. It is polytheist in nature based around the idea of three Gods, the Creator, the Observer and the Destroyer. However followers insist on calling it Tritheistic and it is advisable to do what they say, as they all carry sharp pointy stones in their pockets. Tritism is a religion that 40% of all Kafuristanis belong to and 150 million people follow world wide. The official beliefs of many of the followers converted to Deltarian Catholicism as a result of the Deltarian Invasion of Kafuristan. Especially after stoning became mandated as the death penalty. However, Tritism is regaining popularity in Kafuristan, after the 20 year rule of the Deltarians. Creation Story First there was nothing but the Creator. The Creator created the Observer, desiring the wisdom to guide him. The Observer was created from nothingness and observed for a long time. It wasn't long until the Observer advised the Creator to create something else, due to boredom. The Destroyer was then created, then rock. Soon water poured over the rock and plants were created to cover the barren terrain. The Observer took in the new surronding and commanded the Creator and the Destroyer what to do next. The Creator created plants to graze on the plants and through the combined willpower of both the Creator and the Destroyer animals formed that could hunt other animals. The animals could take life to replenish their own, a skill not given before. Then the Creator placed Man on the world and allowed the Observer to find out what's next. The Gods The Creator The Observer The Destroyer Schisms There are numerous variations to Tritism due to entirely of the fact that all the followers usually read no more that half of the religious texts. The main reason behind this is that the total mass of all the religious texts equal the weight of an oil tanker and that the followers are more insterested in the opposite sex and sleeping. The Green Moon The Sect's beliefs are firmly based on the fact that there was two moons before Muhim begat the Purple Tulip's ulcer, and their intrepetations mean The Green Moon is the main sect in Kafuristan and is widely believed in. The Olive Cactus The Dark Snake The Atheists An emerging trend amoung the atheist population is to convert to Tritism to avoid being part of a mass execution, but simply say your Tritist beliefs is that the universe was created exactly ten seconds when everyone was created with their memories, ideas, and the belief that the universe was created ten seconds ago. Because of such they can abstain of most religous rituals and are deeply hated by other Tritists. Violence between Sects History and Origins Beliefs and Superstitions Many Tritists believe that the insane are really people blessed by the three gods, those that have seen the infinite pain and pleasure of the Creator, the infinite wisdom of the Observer, or the massive destructive might of the Destroyer. As a result, their Temples are also called Religious Asylums and the insane are cared for there. Category:Religion